


La maldita bella durmiente

by Nevermoree



Series: ¿Y el felices para siempre? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek, Princess Lydia, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—Es un cuento, Derek, ¡Estamos en el maldito cuento de la bella durmiente!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maldita bella durmiente

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** La serie de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis y MTV así como sus personajes. El cuento de la bella durmiente pertenece a los hermanos Grimm.  
> 
> 
> **Advertencias/ Aclaraciones:** Esta serie la estoy creando junto con [Azariel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel) —No sé qué hacía yo antes de conocerla—, es como una especie de reto, ya que, como verán al final, yo muestro como una pequeña introducción al siguiente cuento —que será el que le corresponda escribir a ella—.  
> 
> 
> **Beta reader:** [Azariel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel)  
> 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribir esto!, sé que tiene poco Sterek, pero conforme los cuentos avancen, ¡Habrá cada vez más Sterek!

—Lydia ha desaparecido —Dijo seriamente Stiles, viendo fijamente a los ojos de Derek.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? —Preguntó el moreno sosteniéndole la mirada al adolescente— Es a Scott al que deberías decirle…

—Derek, por favor… —suplicó el de lunares. Derek dudó un segundo, sin embargo cedió a la súplica.

 

Minutos después se encontraban frente a la nueva biblioteca que habían construido apenas semanas atrás. El rastro de Lydia llegaba hasta ahí. Lydia era la tercera persona en el pueblo que había desaparecido.

El adolescente no dudó ni un segundo antes de adentrarse en esta, buscando respuestas. Derek maldijo la impulsividad del humano pero lo siguió aun así.

El lugar parecía desolado. Las luces se encontraban encendidas, iluminando tenuemente los libros sobre los estantes.

—Stiles, no toques nada… —susurró Derek girando sobre sus talones, captando algo —Creo que Lydia está en este lugar… —dijo antes de correr hacia uno de los estantes y ver fijamente hacia un libro.

Stiles lo siguió con cautela, llegó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. El ambiente lo ponía tenso, y, sí, la verdad es que le daba un poco de miedo todo el asunto. Derek no dijo nada, simplemente pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre el lomo del libro y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Huele a ella —Informó el de ojos verdes. Stiles solo asintió en respuesta antes de tragar en seco.

Derek abrió lentamente el libro. Era un voluminoso libro de cuentos. Cuentos de todo tipo. Entonces el de ojos verdes repentinamente se tensó ante una de las páginas.

—La princesa Lydia cayó en un profundo sueño… —Leyó en voz alta el de lunares, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. Puede que solo se tratara de una casualidad. ¿No?

Pero entonces, las letras comenzaron a bailar entre las hojas y la vista se le tornó borrosa.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! —Gritó Derek tomando del brazo al de ojos castaños — ¡Stiles!, tenemos que…

•••••••

Una trompeta se escuchó y el de lunares despertó sobresaltado. Se sentó sobre la cama notando que esa no era su cama, ni su habitación. Llamaron a la puerta y la trompeta volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez fue acompañada de alguien gritando _“Telegrama para el hada azul”._

Stiles, pese a saber que todo aquello era muy extraño, bajó a abrir la puerta.

—Hada azul, muy buenos días —El hombre de la trompeta hizo una reverencia ante Stiles.

—Te equivocas de persona, yo no soy el hada azul, mi nombre es Stiles, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Se apresuró a preguntar el de lunares.

Entonces todo empezó a distorsionarse. El hombre de la trompeta se volvió polvo. Stiles retrocedió asustado ante aquello. Los árboles en el bosque comenzaron a secarse, el sol comenzó a apagarse. Todo se volvió negro.

 

Una trompeta se escuchó y el de lunares despertó sobresaltado, el sudor empapaba su frente, su boca estaba seca, ¿Había alucinado o soñado con aquel hombre que le traía un telegrama?

Llamaron a la puerta una vez más y la trompeta sonó, haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto por el miedo y la sorpresa. _“Telegrama para el hada azul”_ escuchó decir _._ No, no lo había soñado.

Se levantó de la cama. Las piernas le temblaban, estaba realmente asustado, ¿Dónde estaba Derek?

Bajó a paso lento las escaleras y abrió la puerta con precaución.

—Hada azul, muy buenos días —El hombre de la trompeta hizo una reverencia ante Stiles. Tal vez lo de antes había sido un Déjà vu. Lo que hubiera sido, no quería que volviera a suceder.

—Hum… ¿Hola? —Stiles se inclinó ligeramente también, tratando de seguir la corriente.

—Es usted cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia que se llevará a cabo en el castillo, en honor al cumpleaños número dieciocho de la princesa Lydia —El hombre extendió una hoja de papel hacia él y se la entregó, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

La invitación decía así:

**“Querida hada madrina, me haría muy feliz si pudiera asistir a la gran fiesta que se dará, en honor a el cumpleaños 18 de mi hija Lydia, como invitado de honor, ya que usted fue aquel que, tantos años atrás, rompió la maldición que la bruja negra lanzó sobre mi pequeña.**

**Atentamente: La reina”.**

Recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Stiles, recuerdos de acciones que nunca había realizado. Se vio a él, 18 años atrás, tratando de deshacer el poderoso hechizo que la bruja negra había lanzado sobre la inocente y recién nacida princesa Lydia.

—No —dijo en voz baja— Yo no pude romper el hechizo, la magia negra es más poderosa que la blanca y lo único que pude hacer fue cambiarlo —acto seguido el de lunares corrió hacia la parte trasera de su casa y, montando ágilmente sobre un caballo, cabalgó hacia el pueblo, tratando de llegar lo antes posible al castillo.

Más al llegar, ya era tarde. Todos en el pueblo dormían. Stiles entró al castillo, subió las escaleras que daban hacia la habitación de la princesa, y ahí estaba, sumida en un sueño profundo…

**Lydia Martin.**

Bajó corriendo y volvió a montarse sobre el caballo, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a cabalgar? No importaba. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Derek.

 _—Derek, ¿Dónde estás? —_ Preguntó exaltado el de lunares.

 _— ¿Quién habla? —_ Fue lo único que obtuvo en respuesta.

 _—Stiles, encontré a Lydia, ¿Dónde estás? —_ Repitió.

 _— ¿Stiles?..._ —Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Derek jadeó como si hubiera recordado repentinamente algo importante— _¡Stiles!_ —Gritó con un leve tono de alegría— _, no lo sé, estoy en un castillo, con vista a un enorme lago, ¡Ellos insisten en llamarme príncipe Derek!, no lo entiendo, yo trato de decirles que no soy su príncipe pero… cuando lo hago… algo extraño pasa y… todo vuelve a suceder una vez más, es como si fuese una película y todo se repitiera._

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, al menos para Stiles comenzaba a cobrarlo.

 _—No te muevas, iré por ti, sé dónde estás, Derek, debes romper el hechizo de Lydia, tienes qué, yo lo cambié para ser roto por el beso de un príncipe, ¡Eres el único que puede romper el hechizo!_ —se apresuró a decir antes de colgar y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el castillo del pueblo vecino.

En menos de dos horas ya había llegado. Derek salió del castillo en cuanto vio a Stiles bajar del caballo.

—Stiles, necesito que me digas que ocurre —pidió el de ojos verdes.

—Es un cuento, Derek, ¡Estamos en el maldito cuento de la bella durmiente! —Informó el de lunares—

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Derek, ligeramente asustado.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que leímos en la biblioteca?, _“La princesa Lydia cayó en un profundo sueño”,_ y solo el beso del príncipe podrá salvarla a ella y a su pueblo.

— ¿Y qué debemos hacer?, Stiles, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —Derek pasó sus manos por su cabello con exasperación.

—Yo creo que… debemos hacer lo que el cuento dice, tal vez si el cuento se termine, salgamos de aquí, sea como sea, no trates de llevarle la contraria a nadie… Ya has visto lo que pasa, es como si una cinta se volviera a regresar —Derek asintió.

—Entonces hay que tratar de terminar con el cuento… —El de ojos verdes se quedó pensando unos segundos— ¿Cómo termina el cuento? —Preguntó.

—El beso del príncipe la despierta —Dijo antes de volver a montar sobre el caballo.

Derek lo vio fijamente y mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué sucede?, sube —apuró el de ojos castaños.

—No… no sé montar a caballo —Casi susurró.

—No tienes que saber, solo tienes que… creer que sabes —Derek aun así no se movió. Stiles rodó los ojos ante aquello —Yo, con mis poderes de hada azul, invoco a las fuerzas del bosque para que sepas como montar a caballo, bibidi babidi bu —Soltó con sarcasmo Stiles moviendo su dedo índice en círculos y luego señalando a Derek. Lo que en verdad no esperaba es que el de ojos verdes fuera golpeado con una luz azul y destellos.

**Tenía magia.**

Magia, como ¡Magia de verdad!

Derek se subió al caballo y posó sus manos en la cadera del de pálida piel.

Stiles se sonrojó ante la acción pero, de algún lado debía sujetarse, ¿No?

Y el caballo comenzó a galopar velozmente en cuanto Stiles se hubo sujetado bien de él y dado una pequeña palmada en su cuello.

— ¿Por qué no le pusiste montura a tu caballo? —reprendió Derek sujetándose con más fuerza de las caderas de Stiles.

— ¿Estás loco?, nunca le pondría un bozal o algo parecido a algo tan majestuoso, podría herirse, Mildreth es especial —explicó.

Derek rodó los ojos pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

 

Al estar cerca del pueblo, Stiles notó algo que definitivamente no había estado ahí antes. Espinas y enredaderas se habían formado alrededor del castillo, impidiendo el paso.

—No hay paso —susurró mientras tocaba la fuerte muralla hecha de espinas.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Lydia ahora? —preguntó Derek mientras observaba la altitud del muro. Imposible pasar sobre él.

—No lo sé, esto no estaba aquí antes, esto es… es magia negra, ¡Creo que la bruja negra ha estado aquí! —Dijo Stiles dando media vuelta para ver fijamente a Derek.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el de pálida piel desenfundó la espada que se encontraba en la cintura del de ojos verdes y se paró frente a él.

—Menos mal que se dieron la vuelta, haberlos asesinado por la espalda habría sido muy aburrido —Habló una mujer que vestía de negro.

Derek enmudeció al reconocerla.

**Kate.**

—Bruja negra, ¡Te ordeno que nos dejes pasar y liberes a la princesa de su maldición! —Gritó el de lunares. La mujer soltó una risotada antes de sonreír con malicia.

— ¿Qué tú me lo ordenas?, una simple hada como tú, ¿Me lo ordena? —Esta vez hablaba con furia en su voz y la maldad se reflejaba en su mirada — ¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! —Soltó con un grito desgarrador que les heló los huesos. El bosque entero se estremeció. La mujer clavó sus fríos ojos en los de Derek y sonrió.

— ¡No te acerques a él! —Soltó Stiles al tiempo en el que se interponía, impidiéndole ver al de ojos verdes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No eres más que un simple insolente —Movió su báculo hacia él y rayos oscuros comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección a gran velocidad. Derek tiró de él apartándolo del camino de los rayos y recibiéndolos en su lugar. El moreno cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Stiles asustado se deslizó hacia él.

—Stiles… corre… —Las palabras del mayor no eran mucho más altas que un leve susurro. El de ojos castaños estaba asustado, temblando incluso, no por él, sino por Derek. Tenía miedo de que Derek muriera.

—No, Derek, no, por favor no —Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Cielos, pensaba divertirme con él un poco antes de matarlo… pero está bien, ya habrán más —rio una vez más, estruendosamente.

—No, no te dejaré —Dijo Stiles con determinación, poniéndose de pie una vez más y enfrentando a la bruja negra.

—Stiles… no… corre… —Los ojos de Derek se cerraban lentamente.

—Si algo he aprendido en todos esos cuentos que me leía mi madre antes de dormir, es que, el malo nunca gana, por más poderoso que sea, el amor, la justicia, la verdad, siempre triunfarán —movió sus manos en dirección a la bruja y un rayo blanco salió de sus dedos dirigiéndose hacia la mujer. Esta se comenzó a iluminar con el resplandor blanco, los destellos, como pequeñas estrellas cayendo, no tardaron en aparecer.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —La bruja comenzó a elevarse en el aire. Los destellos comenzaron a cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—El bueno siempre gana, perra —Se burló el de pálida piel.

La bruja soltó un fuerte grito repleto de dolor, estremeciendo a Stiles y haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo cubierta totalmente de los destellos, estos se transformaron en luciérnagas, las cuales se dispersaron volando hacia el cielo.

Las murallas de espinas comenzaron a hundirse, desapareciendo en la tierra. En verdad, no esperaba que aquello funcionara.

Stiles, orgulloso, volteó a ver a Derek con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al verlo tendido, a punto de morir. La respiración fallándole. Su frente bañada en sudor. Sus ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

—Derek… —su voz se quebró.

—Sálvala... Lydia —Pidió el de ojos verdes.

—No, no te voy a dejar aquí —Dijo decidido.

Y entonces recordó. ¿Cómo es que todas las princesas se salvaban siempre?, bueno, Derek era en realidad un príncipe, pero podía intentarlo.

Se inclinó ligeramente y posó sus labios sobre los de Derek esperando que diera resultado porque, bueno, eso no era precisamente un beso de amor verdadero. Eso era simplemente un beso.

Sin embargo, Derek parpadeó sintiendo como sus fuerzas volvían. Como recobraba el control sobre sus extremidades. Stiles se separó velozmente al tiempo que el moreno trataba de ponerse en pie.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó viéndolo con asombro.

—Hum… ¿Magia? —Dijo con duda mientras se encogía de hombros. Como Derek no respondía y el ambiente se estaba tornando bastante incómodo, gritó — ¡Lydia! —Antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

Derek lo siguió apenas reaccionar.

 

La princesa estaba tal como Stiles la había visto horas antes. Dormía plácidamente y lucía como un ángel.

—Bésala —Ordenó a Derek.

El de ojos verdes se acercó dudoso hacia la de cabellos pelirrojos. En verdad, ¿Besar a dos adolescentes el mismo día?, era demasiado para él.

— ¡Rápido!, ¡Bésala! —Apuró.

Derek se inclinó dispuesto a besarla. Pero entonces, justo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Lydia, decidió tratar otra cosa y, en lugar de besarla en los labios, se arriesgó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Así no funcionan las cosas —reprendió el de lunares —se supone que debes de darle un beso de amor verdadero, en los labios, eso siempre está antes del “y vivieron felices para siempre”, si no ella no va a… —Dejó de hablar cuando notó que la pelirroja se incorporaba en la cama. Parpadeando repetidas veces y observando hacia todos lados.

— ¿Stiles?, ¿Derek? —Preguntó la pelirroja con genuina sorpresa en la voz.

— ¡Oh, mi dios! —Stiles corrió a abrazarla fuertemente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?, la bruja…

—Está muerta y el hechizo está roto —Informó Stiles apenas separarse de ella.

— ¿El cuento ha acabado? —Dijo con sorpresa la mujer. Stiles asintió — ¿Entonces ya podré salir de aquí?, no soportaría que la historia se volviera a repetir, como todos los días. Ella me lo dijo, me dijo que si el cuento terminaba, entonces dejaría de repetirse la misma historia una y otra vez.

— ¿Quién te dijo? —Se apresuró a preguntar Derek.

— ¡El hada! —respondió Lydia asustada.

 

Entonces el castillo comenzó a temblar, las paredes comenzaron a derretirse. Stiles sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su rostro. El piso comenzó a inundarse. El de lunares se sujetó de Lydia y Derek y estos también se aferraron a él. El agua no dejaba de subir de nivel, trataron de salir del lugar, pero la puerta había desaparecido. No había salida por ni un lugar.

El rostro de los tres tocaba el techo y el agua parecía no dejar de detenerse. Cuando el lugar se hubo inundado por completo, Stiles aguantó la respiración lo más que pudo. Hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron dar una bocanada de aire, y cuando lo hizo, lo notó.

**Podía respirar bajo el agua…**


End file.
